


Overwhelming Feelings of Envy and Depression.

by kokichi_0um4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Feelings of Envy, Mentioned bullying, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game K1-B0, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Suicide, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichi_0um4/pseuds/kokichi_0um4
Summary: Ouma Kokichi envies Iidabashi Tetsuya.





	Overwhelming Feelings of Envy and Depression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent  
> K so I was working on Oumami smut but then fell into a hellhole so fun!! Haha I'm not good at angst or venting AT ALL so sorry if this sucks ass

I am Ouma Kokichi, a bland high school student with a bland life. I’m simple, nothing special. I’m not attractive, and that’s a straight up fact. 

I’m the complete opposite of Iidabashi Tetsuya. Iidabashi is my polar opposite in every way; He’s smart, attractive, and interesting. Most things heard about him might be rumors, but they’re still fascinating to hear about! I don’t care if the information being spread might be a lie, because I’m still interested. The things I’ve heard aren’t enough, so I want to hear more, but..

There’s a feeling that always stays with me when I hear these words.

Envy.

The feeling of envy stays and never leaves. I envy Iidabashi. I want to change, to be what he is. I envy every fiber of his existence. He’s everything I’m not, and I want to change that.

I do love this random boy and his interesting life, but I want that life to be mine as well. Whatever, this could just be jealousy, but..is it? There’s no other person contributing in this situation that I’m in, so I don't think so..Well, maybe Momota counts..? No, I don't think so..

Oh, right! I also admire, or more, envy him for another reason!

Momota doesn’t bully or tease him like he does with me, which sounds selfish, but I just want to get out of it and have a perfect life..

But, I do have wonderful friends; Amami and Saihara! Whenever they notice that I’m upset or acting off, they always try to cheer me up. I put up my best facade to act like it cheered me up, but they can probably see through it, although I’m not too bad at doing so.

If I wasn’t so tasteless or hurt, I’d have a great life like Iidabashi’s! He’s so lucky to have this kind of life, so I guess I got the bad end, huh?

Sometimes envy can feel great, in a way, but most of the time it makes me crumble.

All of the bullying and information being passed around make me envy him more, and it makes me pity myself. It makes me feel terrible to be such a worthless, bland human being.

I don’t even know what I did for this to happen; what I did to deserve such a life. 

It makes me want to die, to vanish out of this world full of somebodies.

Envy, self-pity, and all of these other emotions whirring up in my mind are too much. I’m overwhelmed. I can’t take these feelings, they’re too much to handle, they’re always bugging me..

They all caused me to end up here, and it’s all my fault..

I’m on a stool, noose around my neck, and I’m about to kick the stool out of my way. If I do so, then all of these feelings will disappear, correct? I won’t be on this stupid, cruel earth anymore, right? 

I won’t exist.

Almost conveniently, there was banging heard at my front door. Oh well, it was unlocked, and I had left a note on my bed, so whoever it was could just see that.

Wait, how did they know I was going to commit suicide? I didn’t tell anyone, right? I don’t think I did, or did someone stalk me? If so, who?

Now isn’t the time to be thinking so hard about this- After all, all of those feelings will end if I just kick the stool out of my way, right? 

But..why am I so scared? Why am I so scared to do this? I shouldn’t stall or hesitate, I should just end this already!

That’s when I did, finally kicking the stool out of my reach. I didn’t fight back against the rope beginning to restrain my airways, I just let it happen. 

All of the pain from Momota throwing me to the ground, hurting me, kicking me, punching me, leaving me to suffer was fading from my mind. All the envy for Iidabashi’s seemingly perfect life was washing away. The time I spent with my friends and family; running from my mind.

The lack of air going through my lungs and lack of blood going to my head made me feel numb. It was all numb until my body finally went limp, hanging from the rope tied around my neck.

I was gone.

I was finally dead.

My lifeless body hung there, cold and flaccid, no soul present.


End file.
